starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Corellia/Leyendas
Corellia era el planeta capital del sistema Corelliano, el cual está compuesto por: Selonia, Drall, Talus y Tralus. También era el lugar de nacimiento del contrabandista y General de la Nueva República Han Solo, así como del piloto del Escuadrón Pícaro y héroe de la Nueva República Wedge Antilles, junto con muchos otros seres humanos que desempeñaron papeles importantes en la historia de la Alianza Rebelde, la Nueva República, y la Alianza Galáctica. Colectivamente, los planetas del sistema eran conocidos como los Cinco Hermanos. Siendo el planeta más grande y el más cercano a Corell, Corellia solía ser conocido como el “Hermano Mayor” o simplemente el “Mayor”. Los historiadores creen que el sistema fue formado artificialmente por los Celestiales con planetas traídos desde otras partes de la galaxia por razones desconocidas. Algunos creen que estos Celestiales poblaron Corellia con humanos de Coruscant. Descripción thumb|left|170px|Montañas cubiertas de nieve en Corellia. Corellia era el planeta más cercano a la estrella Corell del sistema Corelliano ubicado en el sector Corelliano, la cual formaba parte de una región de la galaxia conocida como los Mundos del Núcleo. Considerado como una de los Mundos del Núcleo, Corellia se encontraba en la intercesión del Corredor Corelliano y la Espina Comercial Corelliana. Corellia era uno de los Cinco Hermanos, un término utilizado para referirse a los cinco planetas terrestres del sistema Corelliano. Corellia, conocido como el “Hermano Mayor”, sirvió como el centro administrativo de todo el sector. Su día duraba 25 horas estándar, y su año consistía en 329 días estándar. Un mundo terrestre con un diámetro de 11.000 kilómetros, Corellia poseía una atmósfera respirable, un clima templado, una gravedad estándar, y una hidrosfera moderada. El clima Corelliano se caracterizaba por tener días calurosos y soleados para luego cambiar a largas y severas tormentas. Como todos los demás planetas del sistema Corelliano, Corellia tenía un repulsor planetario. La superficie de Corellia tenía colinas, densos bosques, campos exuberantes, vastos mares y playas, picos de montañas y pantanos de cristal, así como un océano oriental y un océano occidental. Corellia también se caracterizaba por tener un terreno urbano, fue designado como un mundo industrial, y era considerado como un planeta altamente desarrollado. Corellia tenía tres grandes continentes; la capital del planeta era Ciudad Coronet, la cual se localizaba en la costa del principal continente, cerca del océano oriental. Fuera de estas ciudades, el paisaje acogía pequeñas ciudades y granjas. Corellia era un exportador de alcohol, naves estelares y productos agrícolas, e importaba artículos de lujo, materias primas y armas. Sus instalaciones de construcción de naves estelares habían sido trasladadas al espacio, dejando a su superficie en gran parte rural. Los astilleros de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana estaban ubicados en la órbita alrededor de Corellia, y las instalaciones equipadas con muelles de guerra estaban en el planeta. Algunas formas de vida de Corellia son la serpiente de hierba Corelliana y la pantera de arena Corelliana. La principal agencia policial de Corelliana era la Fuerza de Seguridad de Corellia, también conocida como la CorSec, la cual era una rama del gobierno planetario que se parecía a una fuerza policial. La jurisdicción de la CorSec incluía la totalidad de Corellia, y mientras que una ciudad de Corellia tenía su propia fuerza policial, la CorSec actuaba en todas las ciudades, pueblos y regiones rurales, actuando como una fuerza coordinadora en investigaciones que involucrara a múltiples ciudadanos y regiones. Las montañas cubiertas de nieve dominaban parte del paisaje. Se rumoreaba que Corellia tenía muchas cavernas submarinas que poseía cristales naranjas de sables de luz. Las ciudades más grandes eran Coronet, el paraíso turístico de Kor Vella, la ciudad doble Tyrena, y las aldeas de montaña Doaba Guerfel y Bela Vistal. Los inmigrantes del vecino planeta Selonia construyeron una elaborada red de túneles bajo la superficie del planeta. Estos túneles Selonianos fueron utilizados por la gente de todas las razas como una clase de metrópolis subterránea. Los Corellianos eran conocidos por sus proezas con naves estelares. Desde la construcción de naves hasta pilotearlas, los Corellianos eran bien conocidos por sus habilidades. Debido a que la piratería y el contrabando eran ocupaciones muy comunes para un gran número de Corellianos, la armada local se había especializado en técnicas diseñadas para combatir las pérdidas económicas debidas a estas actividades. Debido a esta necesidad, la armada estaba bien desarrollada y modernizada. La Corbeta CR90 y la Cañonera Corelliana eran dos ejemplos, así como el poderoso Acorazado Corelliano. De interés es el hecho de que la Armada de Corellia permaneciera autónoma de la Armada Imperial durante toda la época del Imperio Galáctico, manteniendo su propia independencia y tradiciones navales hasta que fue disuelta tras la Crisis de la Estación Centralia. Desde este punto hasta la mitad de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Corellia había carecido de fuerzas militares autónomas, dependiendo únicamente de la flota sectorial proporcionada por la Nueva República. Historia Pre-República thumb|Ubicación de Corellia en la galaxia. Corellia pudo haber sido colocado en su posición actual en el sistema Corelliano por el antiguo dispositivo conocido como Estación Centralia. La población mundial de Humanos, Drall, y Selonianos es anterior a su historia registrada. Corellia eventualmente se convirtió en un mundo esclavo del Imperio Infinito. Alrededor del año 30.000 ABY, los esclavos Corellianos ayudaron a construir la Forja Estelar. Cuando los Rakata cayeron víctimas de la plaga, los Corellianos se liberaron en una revuelta que tuvo lugar sobre el año 25.200 ABY. Los exploradores Corellianos en los principios de su historia escalaron la Meseta de Kor Vella. Los Corellianos pasaron los siguientes 200 años utilizando la ingeniera inversa en el hipermotor sin las herramientas de la Fuerza de los Rakata. A mediano alcance, cañones hiperespaciales conectaron a Corellia con otros Mundos del Núcleo como Coruscant y Duro. La reinvención del hipermotor alrededor del 25.053 ABY permitió que los mundos mencionados y otros se convirtieron en los Fundadores del Núcleo de la República Galáctica. República Galáctica La Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana fue fundada por un consorcio de los mejores diseñadores y constructores navales de Corellia, quizás antes del comienzo de la República. Mientras que los rumores de que la Orden Jedi se había iniciado en Corellia eran falsos, ya que los Jedi eran originarios de Tython, los Jedi Corellianos mantuvieron un conjunto de tradiciones distintas que los diferenciaban de los otros Jedi. Algunas de esas tradiciones eran las túnicas verdes y el Crédito Jedi. Corellia era un poder político por la época de la formación de la República Galáctica, y la fundación del Corredor Corelliano en el 25.000 ABY le aseguró en dominio económico dentro de la emergente República, de la cual era un miembro en buen estado. A medida que Corellia prosperaba, expandió su influencia hacia el espacio vecino, adquiriendo y colonizando varias docenas de sistemas estelares que colectivamente se conocían como el Sector Corelliano. Durante milenios, el mundo gano la reputación de ser una fuente de excelentes naves y pilotos, además de ser un refugio para los contrabandistas. Junto con Coruscant, Corellia disfrutaba de los mayores beneficios de las transacciones que ocurrían a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana y el Corredor Corelliano, y los exploradores Corellianos establecieron la Espina Comercial Corelliana alrededor del 5.500 ABY. Motores Estelares Corellia se separó de la CIC en el 5.000 ABY, pero fue comprado por la CIC en el 3.000 ABY. La CIC era una de las firmas de construcción naval más grande de la galaxia, y sus astilleros eran uno de los más extensos de la galaxia. Algunos ejemplos de naves Corellianas son la Corbeta Corelliana CR90, el Carguero ligero YT-1300, y la Cañonera Corelliana DP-20. Los Corellianos se encontraban entre los primeros y más destacados exploradores hiperespaciales. Los Corellianos descubrieron Nuevo Plympto en el 10.000 ABY, Goroth Prime en el 8.000 ABY y Koboth antes del 219 ABY. Colonizaron Rabaan en el Periodo Subterra, Socorro en el 3.000 ABY, junto con Trulalis y Trigales. Corellia fue un anticipado socio comercial de los Wookiees cuando Kashyyyk entró en la República en el año 3.956 ABY. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, fue el lugar donde se encontraba muelles importantes para la Armada de la República. thumb|left|Bandera de Corellia. Casi en el 10.000 ABY, una secta espartana estableció un monasterio en Kor Vella. Durante el auge de la popularidad de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana, los mineros descubrieron betas de minerales cerca de la meseta, transformando la comunidad de Kor Vella en un lujosísimo centro de turismo y riqueza. En el 3.641 ABY, Corellia fue invadido por el Imperio Sith. Después de un período de conflicto a gran escala, la República liberó con éxito el planeta. En el año 500 ABY, Corellia se alió con Selonia y Drall en un intento de conquistar la Federación del Mundo Doble. 30 años más tarde, Corellia trató de separarse de la República; aunque su secesión llegó lo suficientemente lejos para cerrar los límites de su sector y retirarse del Senado Galáctico usando la cláusula Hermi, el plan finalmente fracasó y el sistema continuó de mala gana como estado-miembro de la República Galáctica. En el 400 ABY, el elitista Refugio de Nomadas en las Montañas Nomadas expandió su estatus para convertirse en un lugar de vacaciones pública. Pocos siglos después, una villa creció alrededor del refugio, conocido como Doaba Guerfel y finalmente se fusionó al refugio, convirtiéndose en un pueblo vacacional. En el año 380 ABY, un Jedi Corelliano llamado Kieran Halcyon derrotó a los piratas Afarathu, una secta de terroristas Selonianoa, quienes trataban de matar a todos los humanos de Corellia. Los Afarathu no se fueron para siempre y acosaron a Corellia durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Aunque se ha considerado como una monarquía debido a la presencia de reglas reales de una cierta clase, la mano directa de estos líderes en asuntos del estado ha variado salvajemente a través de la historia. En varios puntos, Corellia ha sido todo, desde una celptocracia anárquica hasta una democracia parlamentaria. En el 312 ABY, el Rey Berethon e Solo estableció un gobierno democrático, reemplazando su monarquía absoluta. Corellia fue hogar de varios conglomerados de corporaciones multi-estelares, entre las que se encontraban: Computadoras Gowix, fundada en el 219 ABY, la Corporación Minera Corelliana y por supuesto la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana. Muchas de estas competían directamente contra la Federación de Comercio y el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico por conseguir influencia galáctica. Al cabo del tiempo estas compañías se volvieron muy poderosas y en el año 150 ABY, derrocaron a la histórica monarquía constitucional parlamentaría, fundada por la casa Real Casa de Solo, a favor de un gobierno más dispuesto hacia el comercio libre. Este nuevo régimen pro-capitalista fue llamado Diktat. Entre el 46 y el 36 ABY, la exploradora Nagai Krai H'voc se estableció en Corellia, donde se enamoró y se casó con un ser humano. Después de dar a luz a Bey, el primer híbrido Humano-Nagai conocido, H'voc obedeció a regañadientes las órdenes de terminar su relación y continuar su misión en otra parte. En el 33 ABY, Corellia estaba representada directamente en el Senado Galáctico por Com Fordox, quien al año siguiente ayudó a elegir al Canciller Supremo Palpatine. En el año 27 ABY, el Maestro Jedi Oppo Rancisis defendió personalmente Corellia durante la crisis junto con Ashaar Khorda. El nombre del planeta fue pronunciado K'rell por Mitth'raw'nuruodo, pero no se sabe si este es el nombre real del planeta en cheunh o si fue debido a que Mitth'raw'nuruodo no estaba familiarizado con el Básico o si, en efecto, él conocía la existencia de Corellia antes de su primer contacto con humanos. Guerras Clon Garm Bel Iblis se convirtió en el Senador de Corellia en el 35 ABY y representó al mundo durante la Crisis Separatista en el 22 ABY. Después de una semana de reuniones secretas con el Diktat Shyla Merricope, Bel Iblis anunció que Corellia cerraría sus fronteras y se abstendría de la próxima votación sobre la Acta de Creación Militar, invocando la Cláusula Hermi, una oscura cláusula de la Constitución Galáctica que permitía a Corellia retirarse unilateralmente del Senado Galáctico durante la Crisis Separatista. El intento de Bel Iblis de aislar el sistema fracasó, y Corellia pronto se vio envuelta en las posteriores Guerras Clon; el mundo apoyó el esfuerzo de guerra de la República y desplego los grupos de ataque de su flota sectorial para que repelieran el avance separatistas y para que ayudaran a los Jedi. Aunque el planeta no sufrió de una invasión o de una acción militar agresiva, se presume que la batalla que se llevó acabó en Duro debilitó a su ya problemática economía. El sector Corelliano estaba fuertemente fortificado, aunque la flota de la CSI lo circunvaló en su camino hacia el Núcleo Profundo para atacar Coruscant en el 19 ABY. Imperio Galáctico [[Archivo:CorelliaFalcon_btm.jpg|thumb|left|180px|El Halcón Milenario sale de Corellia.]] Con la declaración del Nuevo Orden, el Diktat Dupas Thomree hizo un trato con Palpatine: Thomree gobernaría el sector Corelliano como él quisiera (prácticamente libre de los mandatos de Palpatine) siempre que pagara impuestos, material de guerra y rindiera homenaje al Emperador. Inmediatamente después del comienzo del Nuevo Orden, Corellia sufrió protestas anti-imperiales. El Gobernador de la República planetaria de Corellia, Fliry Vorru, llegó a ser el Moff Imperial del sector Corelliano. El Moff era un dirigente indulgente, haciendo la vista gorda al crimen, estando más interesado en ganar poder y fue considerado un rival de Palpatine. En el año 7 ABY, Vorru fue enviado a Kessel después de haber sido incriminado por el Príncipe Xizor. Esto permitió a Xizor designar a su teniente de Sol Negro Seca Thyne como cerebro de la mafia criminal en Corellia. El Hutt Groola llegó a Corellia el 5 ABY y reabrió un bar, que fue rebautizado como el Palacio de Groola y fue transformado en un complejo subterráneo. En el año 2 ABY, el Diktat Dupas Thomree murió. Fue sustituido por Daclif Gallamby quien era poco más que un títere del Gobernador Imperial. Por aquel entonces, Thrackan Sal-Solo comenzó en la clandestinidad un complot de secesión. Las preocupaciones de Gram Bel Iblis de que el Nuevo Orden estaba causando que Corellia perdiera su distintiva identidad lo motivaron a participar en las discusiones sobre la creación de una resistencia organizada en contra del Imperio. A medida que los Corellianos eran reclutados para que prestaran servicio militar en el Imperio, esto para hacerle frente a la reciente rebelión, la seguridad general del sector disminuyó. Los piratas aprovecharon la oportunidad que se presentó y se volvieron más descarados, lanzando muchas incursiones sobre las naves estelares que utilizaban las rutas comerciales cercanas. A continuación del abandono de la Estación Massassi, la Alianza Rebelde estableció una base en Corellia en el 1 DBY antes del traslado a Hoth. Ese mismo año, los inversionistas de Corellia encontraron que sus acciones en Banshe Tech y Sistemas SGI Inc. no valían nada después de que los oficiales Imperiales anunciaran la nacionalización de las compañías, y posteriormente Computadoras Gowix trasladó su sede de Corellia a Corulag. Por el 1 DBY, Corellia era uno de los pocos Mundos del Núcleo que permitia que los extranjeros trabajaron en puestos estratégicos de las fábricas. El desertado General Crix Madine fue rescatado de una emboscada Imperial en Ciudad Coronet por el Escuadrón Pícaro y Han Solo. Un año después, Zekka Thyne fue capturado en Corellia por el General Maximilian Veers y por el Gran Almirante Thrawn. Durante esta acción, Thrawn colocó un dispositivo rastreador en el carguero que dirigió al Imperio hasta la Rebelión en Derra IV. Aunque Corellia era un mundo fortaleza del Imperio en el 4 DBY, los delegados de Corellia estaban entre los principales signatarios de la Declaración de la Alianza de Planetas Libres y Corellia fue uno de los mundos miembros fundadores de la Nueva República. Una semana después de la Batalla de Endor, los pilotos de la Alianza del Escuadrón Pícaro, así como Ten Numb y Han Solo, fueron emboscados por las fuerzas Imperiales en Corellia. Un gran número de Imperiales concurrieron en el planeta tras la muerte de Palpatine, dando nuevos poderes a las facciones pro-imperiales del mundo. El Consejo Imperial Regente envió una gran flota Imperial para que defendiera el mundo y sus astilleros, incluyendo las fuerzas de Ord Mint. thumb|200px|Ciudad Coronet, la capital de Corellia en el [[4 DBY/Leyendas|4 DBY.]] Seis meses después de la Batalla de Endor, esta flota fue una de las concentraciones imperiales más poderosas de los Mundos del Núcleo compuestas por veinticinco [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]] al mando del Almirante Jaeff-en comparación, Kuat tenía solo quince Destructores Estelares y las defensas de Corellia estaban preparadas para ser incluso mucho más reforzadas para la llegada del Almirante Roek y asumir todo el mando, con el Súper Destructor Estelar Agresor y otras cinco naves clase Imperial. En vista de la enorme presencia defensiva, los Pícaros regresaron a Corellia para rescatar a Fyric Fel y a Wynssa Starflare de sus secuestradores. En el año 5 DBY, el enlace de Inteligencia Imperial con el CorSec, Kirtan Loor, ordenó al CorSec atacar a los “rebeldes” de la Nueva República. Muchos de los oficiales del CorSec no cooperarían, manifestando que el CorSec solo le respondía al Diktat y no al Imperio y además de que ellos luchaban en contra de los criminales no en contra de los “rebeldes”. Uno de estos oficiales fue objetivo de Kirtan Loor para asesinarlo: Corran Horn, quien había salido del planeta. Fue rápidamente seguido por los compañeros oficiales Gil Bastra e Iella Wessiri, así como el marido de Iella Diric Wessiri, quienes fingieron sus propias muertes. A la luz de la total falta de cooperación, el Diktat disolvió el CorSec y lo reemplazó con el pro-imperial Servicio de Seguridad Pública. En el año 6 DBY, el Gran Almirante del sector Corelliano Danetta Pitta se convirtió en el protector del sector mediante sobornos al Diktat, aunque es probable que Pitta y Gallamby siguieran formalmente leales al Centro Imperial. Josef Grunger, quien había tomado el control del Agresor, los retó por el control del sector. Mientras Grunger se movilizo para tomar el control del espacio Corelliano, se enfrentó con Pitta en la Batalla de Tralus, en la cual los dos almirantes terminaron muertos cuando el Agresor y la Esfera de Torpedos de Pitta colisionaron entre sí. Esta batalla dejo a ambas flotas debilitadas. Corellia era un mundo fortaleza Imperial en el 6 DBY y estuvo bajo el control Imperiales durante la Campaña de Thrawn en el 9 DBY. No está claro cuán efectiva era la presencia militar Imperial en Corellia después de Tralus, pero, la Nueva República tardó en tomar el control del planeta, y el Diktat permaneció en el poder hasta el 12 DBY. Probablemente sólo después de esta fecha Gallamby se retiró a esconderse en los Sistemas aislados, junto con Thrackan Sal-Solo y otros funcionarios Imperiales. [[Archivo:ISDs_over_Corellia_EotECR.png|thumb|left|200px|Un par de [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]] orbitando Corellia.]] Debido a que muchos cargueros Corellianos sirvieron en el Ejército rebelde, Corellia había tenido durante mucho tiempo un papel político principal en la Alianza, y ahora, con innumerables expatriados Corellianos en los territorios de la Nueva República, el planeta fue representado en ausencia por Doman Beruss en el Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República. Como una triste consecuencia, muchos Corellianos expatriados leales a la Nueva República se les prohíbo regresar a su natal por el Diktat, por lo que el Santuario Corellia fue construido en Coruscant para honrar a los muertos de guerra y proporcionar un reconocimiento a la comunidad. Nueva República Alrededor del año 12 DBY, el Sector Corelliano finalmente se unió a la Nueva República. El Diktat Daclif Gallamby fue reemplazado por la designación de la Nueva República, el Gobernador-General Micamberlecto de Froz para administrar el Sector Corelliano. El Instituto Médico de la Nueva República fue establecido en Corellia. En el 14 DBY, Kyle Katarn y Jaden Korr fueron en una misión para investigar las actividades de un culto en Ciudad Coronet. Al recibir una llamada de auxilio de un tren, Jaden y Kyle descubrieron que los Discípulos de Ragnos estaban detrás de los intentos de volar el tren. Eventualmente Korr detuvo la bomba y el tren, y Katarn destruyó las naves de mercancías con éxito, poniendo fin a la presencia de los Discípulos de Ragnos en el planeta. Sin embargo, el gobierno de la Nueva República tenía poco poder real, y no pudo impedir el ascenso de la Liga Humana, dirigida por Thrackan Sal-Solo. Corellia, y el sector en su conjunto, había tenido una recesión económica debido a su creciente aislamientos y políticas anti-alienígenas. Sal—Solo usurpó el poder durante la Crisis Corelliana en el 18 DBY, asesinando a Micamberlecto y declarándose Diktat. Fue derrocado y Marcha de Drall fue nombrada Gobernador-General. Sal-Solo trato una vez más de restaurar la independencia corelliana y se las arregló para salir elegido Gobernador-General después de su intento de controlar la Estación Centralia durante la Batalla de Fondor, la cual terminó en un desastre para las fuerzas hapanas y para la Nueva República en Fondor durante el 25 DBY. Esto hecho trajo como resultado la renuncia de Marcha. La Maestra Jedi Eelysa mantuvo un ojo sobre el Partido Centralia de Sal-Solo y escapó a Corellia con los Solo en el 26 DBY después de haber sido herida, sólo regresó para su recuperación. Un año después, Eelysa fue asesinada por un voxyn en Corellia, aunque Corran Horn y su mujer Mirax Terrik se las arregló para escapar de otro voxyn. Un año después de la Caída de Coruscant, Sal-Solo viajó a Yuuzhan'tar, en un esfuerzo para conseguir la neutralidad de Corellia, pero en lugar de eso, fue forzado a dirigir la Brigada de la Paz y fue impugnado como Gobernador-General y expulsado del Partido Centralia. Corellia permaneció como miembro leal de la Nueva República y más tarde de la Alianza Galáctica. Alianza Galáctica thumb|left|200px|Corellia con estructuras urbanas cruzando la superficie. En el año 40 DBY, siguiendo al malestar político encendido por la desastrosa misión Jedi para destapar una fabrica ilegal de misiles en Adumar, Corellia se unió a varios mundos en resistencia a la Alianza Galáctica. En respuesta, la Alianza Galáctica lanzó un ataque anticipatorio sobre el planeta Tralus en el Sistema Corelliano en un intento de hacer entrar en vereda los mundos rebeldes. Desafortunadamente, esto solo amplió la división entre la Alianza Galáctica y los mundos rebeldes. Incluso aun peor, los furiosos corellianos lanzaron un contraataque, empeorando por tanto la confrontación incluso llevándola más allá y convirtiéndola en una guerra en toda regla. A Corellia se le unirían Commenor, Bespin, elementos del Sector Corporativo, Adumar y Fondor. Durante la insurrección, el gobierno del Sistema Corelliano fue dirigido por el Primer Ministro y cada uno de los cinco mundos tenia una Cabeza de Estado. El ejército del sistema fue dirigido por un Ministro de Guerra y respondía ante el Primer Ministro. Al comienzo del levantamiento, Aidel Saxan fue Primer Ministro y Thrackan Sal-Solo fue la Cabeza de Estado de Corellia. En medio del caos la Alianza Galáctica hizo en su primer ataque a Corellia, comenzando la guerra a gran escala. Mientras todo esto estaba pasando, Thrackan Sal-Solo fue asesinado por su primo Han Solo con la ayuda de Boba Fett y Mirta Gev. Durante la guerra, la dirección corelliana planeó arrastrar al Consorcio de Hapes a la guerra en su bando asesinando a la Reina Madre, Tenel Ka y a su hija, Allana. El plan fracaso, resultando que la Reina Madre y su hija sobrevivieron y muchos de los hapanianos aliados con la Alianza Corelliana fueron capturados o eliminados durante la Batalla de Hapes. Los Corellianos reactivaron más tarde la Estación Centralia. Darth Caedus, al enterarse de esto, llevó a un grupo de ataque a Corellia para capturarla, pero el sabotaje de la Coalición Jedi destruyó la estación antes de que Caedus pudiera tomar el control de ella. Cuando terminó la guerra, aunque Corellia y el resto de la Confederación hicieron la paz, no volvieron a unirse a la Alianza Galáctica. Sin embargo, resolvieron las disputas posteriores a la guerra dos años más tarde por Turr Phennir en la capital de la Alianza, Coruscant. En el 137 DBY, Corellia estaba dentro de la Zona de Seguridad de los Mundos del Núcleo y, por extensión, el espacio estaba controlado por el Imperio de Darth Krayt. Habitantes thumb|thumb|200px|Vista nocturna de la capital planetaria Coronet. La gente de Corellia era una mezcla de seres humanos, Drall, y Selonianos; los seres humanos de Corellia pudieron haber sido transportados al planeta por los Celestiales, mientras que los Drall eran nativos de Drall y los Selonianos de Selonia. A pesar de los diferentes orígenes de la especie, el Servicio de Inteligencia de la Nueva República aceptó que los tres eran nativos de Corellia. La mayoría de los habitantes de Corellia vivían en granjas o en pequeños pueblos de los tres grandes continentes del planeta. El Básico Galáctico Estándar se hablaba en Corellia. La población de Corellia oscilaba entre los 16.500 y 3.000 millones; los seres humanos constituían el 60% de este número, mientras que las minorías Selonianas y Dralls tenían un 20% cada uno. El término “Corelliano” generalmente descuidaba la presencia de los Selonanos y los Dralls, refiriéndose específicamente a los nativos humanos de Corellia. Los humanos de Corellia veían a los Mundos Dobles de Talus y Tralus del sistema Corelliano como un vertedero para los prisioneros y seres indeseables. Algunos individuos nativos de Corellia eran Crix Madine, el contrabandista Han Solo, el Senador Garm Bel Iblis, la Consejera de Bel Iblis Sena Leikvold Midanyl, el Comandante Imperial Saz Tyrson, y Dannl Faytonni. Lugares thumb|left|150px|Una de las lunas de Corellia. Coronet, la capital de Corellia y el lugar de un espaciopuerto, era el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la mayoría de los aterrizajes al mundo. La sede de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana, así como la de la CorSec y muchos gremios y sindicatos, se ubicaban en Coronet, junto con el complejo del Diktat y la Bolsa de Corellia. El mundo también albergaba atracciones turísticas incluyendo los parques de atracciones, los museos tales como el Museo del Espacio de Corellia y otros museos dedicados a la historia espacial de Corellia, y las playas del oro en la costa entre la Ciudad Coronet y Tyrena. Una línea de tren conectaba a Tyrena con las Playas de Oro, y Tyrena, con su propio espaciopuerto, manejaba la mayoría de los embarques que visitaban las playas. En total, Corellia se jactaba de al menos ocho espaciopuertos; uno clase Imperial, tres clase Estelar, y cuatro estándar. Entre bastidores thumb|200px|Corellia tenía un total de tres lunas, incluyendo Gus Talon y Gus Treta. *El nombre “Corellia” puede provenir de la “República Korelliana” en el libro de Isaac Asimov, Fundación. La República Korelliana estaba basada sobre el planeta Korell; en los borradores previos de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], Corellia iba a ser llamada “Corell”. Otro probable origen es la región finlandesa de Karelia, en el este del país. *''Star Wars Galaxies'' indica que Agrilat era una ciénaga en Corellia, pero en Star Wars: Rebellion aparece como un planeta separado en el Sector Corelliano. *En polaco Corellia se llama Korelia. * En el ''Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'', Han Solo nombra Corellia (su planeta de origen) como el tipo de nave que él pilota, el Halcón Milenario, haciendo referencia de su garantía de excelencia, ya que Corellia destaca por su gran desarrollo en la fabricación de naves ultra-lumínicas. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Amtigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Tag and Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Jango Fett: Temporada de Caza'' *''Misión: Corellia'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Traición en el Paraiso'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Interlude at Darknell'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Tag and Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Side Trip'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Marvel Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Star by Star'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' }} Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * * *''Heroes & Rogues'' * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * * *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Hero's Guide'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación Categoría:Lugares de Corellia Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I